Claire's with WHO now?
by TapDancer21
Summary: Claire and Cam are moping about each other and Massie and the PC and the BB have a plan.......CLAM EVENTUALLY
1. Chapter 1

Claire's with WHO now:

(Set after Sealed with a Diss but B4 Bratfeast at Tiffany's and the PC truly care about each others happiness and aren't bitches)

Massie: Tired of Claire being depressed and sad about Cam so talks t the PC and the BB (except Claire and Cam) and decides that the best way to get Cam and Claire back together is to make Cam jealous by seeing Claire with multiple guys. Totally fine with Derick PRETENDING to go out with Claire.

Alicia: Just wants Claire to be happy. Fine with Josh pretending to like Claire.

Dylan: Just wants Claire to be happy. She WOULD be happy to put a guy to date Claire but she is BOYFRIENDLESS….Again!

Kristen: Same as Dylan

Claire: Is sad about Cam breaking up with her and she doesn't feel safe with the idea of dating multiple guys to make Cam jealous she just isn't that kind of girl.


	2. Chapter 2

BB:

Derick: Hates Cam moping and doesn't like the idea of hurting his best friend by pretending to date Claire but is going to do it because he loves Massie and Cam and will do anything to keep them Happy. And also Claire is one of his closest girl friends.

Josh: Same thing with Derick but loves Alicia.

Kemp& Chris: Just want to help.

Cam: LOVES Claire but thinks he messed it up with her by not telling her about Nikki. Is furious with Derick and Josh by dating Claire and even more because everytime he leaves the house Claire is with some other guy and decides that he is going to get Claire back.


	3. Chapter 3

Harris and Dempsy:

Dempsy: Wants Claire happy. He loves her as a friend and wants to beat the crap out of Cam for hurting her but wont. Agreed to help with the plan to help Cam and Claire but mostly because he is scared of Massie…YIKES!!

Harris: Loves Claire as a sister and hates seeing Cam all sad and wants him to get back to get together with Claire so he agreed to the plan. So now Cam is going to be happy AND he got 150 extra…..YIPPY!!

So Massie scared Dempsy and paid Harris wow she must want Claire to be happy because she cares for her )


	4. Chapter 4

**Claire's with WHO now?**

_Knock-knock_

''Claire,sweetie?Do you mind getting it?''Judi Lyons,Claire's mom asked.

''Sure thing mom!''Claire said as she went to open the door.

''Um...Hi _Derick._'

'Hey Claire. ''Derick said as he looked at her outfit just as Massie said he should to see if it was pretend-date worthy.

''uh why are you here?'' Claire asked bewildered.

'You and I are going out so come on get your coat and purse or whatever and lets go.'' He stated.

'why?'

'cause i said.'

_'Why??'_

'Massie said.' He muttered.

''oh-kay whatever.'And with that she told her mom she was leaving for a while,got her coat and purse and left with derick.

_Meanwhile inside the Block estate with the PC and the BB(except Cam&Derick&Claire)..._

'oK the plan is that Derick goes get Claire as he is doing now and he is going to take her out for ice cream and he is going to go over the plan with her and you guys,the BB are going to get Mopey Dopey(Cam) and you guys are going to intrude on their _Date.' _Massie stated.

'And then what we keep on repeating this with each boy?' Dylan asked skeptically.

'No Dyl. As the dates progress they get more fancy and more couple-like.'Alicia exclaimed.

'What do you mean by couple-like?'

'She means like holding hands or kissing!' Chris proclaimed' _Dang i wish i was one of the dudes then i would get an excuse to kiss a hottie!!_

'Exactly now after every date you boys have to MAKE Cam explain what he feels and make _sure _that he starts thinking up of ways to make it up to Claire. Oh and don't let him do anything stupid like getting another girl to make Claire jealous cause that would only hurt Caire. Got it?' Massie explained.

'Got it' they responded.

_now should i continue this? Do you like it? plz REVIEW and give NICE CRITICISM_

thx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 2: Phase One

_**Derick and Claire:**_

''Where are we going D?''Claire asked for the millionth time hoping one again to get an answer.

''We are going for ice cream.''Derick responded as if it was the easiest thing in the world to understand.

''And why do I want ice cream? And even less why with you?'' Claire asked bewildered.

''Ouch Lyons,who knew you could be so cruel.''He teased.

''Your right my heart is made of ice and i have no feelings for others that really made my day.''Claire joked.

''Well lets go get our ice cream and i can tell you why i dragged you out of the house.''

_While they purchased their ice cream Cam was thinking..._

I really messed it up,oh god..._breathe Cam breathe..._

_knock knock_

_''_come in''He answered.

_'_'Yo,dude'' Josh,Chris and Kemp replied as they entered the sad and depressing room of Cam Fischer.

_''_What are you guys doing here?Did w have plans or something?'' He asked skeptically.

_'No _my brother we are here to take you out of your house so that you can get some air or something like...ICE CREAM!!''Josh replied enthusiasticly.

'Did my mom pay you guys or something cause you can tell her that i ain't moping tha-'' but he was cut in by Kemp saying

''No its just that we are your best friends and seeing you all sad makes us sad. No go get your wallet and coat cause you are treating us to ice cream.'' He said this with as much finality as Massie.

Derick and Claire:

''So what, i'm justing going to go out on four _pretend _dates just to make Cam jealous?'' Claire asked.

''Yup and dont forget that for each date Cam is going to see it and get jealous.'' Derick said happily.

'oh, and don't forget that with each date things get more..._progressive_.''He added.

**A vibrate from Dericks' phone**

_one new message..._

**_hey, D, C is out of the house and we are almost their so get ready_**

**_-J_**

''Claire I can see Cam and the guys now so look into my eyes and look dreamy or whatever you chicks do!''Derick responded franticly.

Claire could see Cam so she did what she was told.

''Hey, guys doesn't that girls head look like Claire's?''Cam asked with hope.

''Ohhhhh,look Cammie Bear memorized the back of Claires' head.''Chris said sarcasticlly.

''Yea but dude their she is with another guy.''Josh said preparing himself from Cam's explosion which as predicted came.

''WHAT?!''Cam yelled,he actually yelled so loud that people started to look at him.

CLIFF HANGER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WE SEE WHAT HAPPENS:WILL CAM 4GET ABOUT THEM OR CONFRONT THEM

I WILL PUT MORE OF THE PC IN THE NEXT CHAPTER R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Claire's with WHO now:

_Cam POV:_

''WHAT?!''He yelled when Josh told him that it was indeed Claire eating ice cream but that she wasnt alone, she was with some other guy.

She looks all dreamy...what,no the only guy that can make her do that is me and right now we are not together._ Wait, is that Derrick?? It sure does..._

''Why, dont we go say hi?'' Kemp asked.

''Yea lets go.''Chris encouraged as they dragged Cam over their

NOBODY POV:

''Hey gu-'' Josh started but was cut off by Cam.

''Derrick!! What are you doing with Claire?'' Cam exclaimed.

''Oh, you know having ice cream with the most goregous girl EVER.''Derrick said simply.

''Don't you have a you know...GIRLFRIEND?'' Cam said after he took a deep breath and counted to ten in his head.

''Me and Mass broke up.'' He said as he was still looking into Claires' beautiful blue eyes.

''yea and i'm single so it is perfectly normal for us to have ice cream.''Claire inputted while shotting daggers at Cam.

''OKAYYYYYYY...Yo D, meet us at my house later?''Josh said as he and the BB left.

'Yea we should leave the LOVEBIRDS alone.'' Chris added and he and Kemp started singing Sitting on a tree.

_After they left:_

''I can't do this!''Claire whisper-shouted.

''Yes you can!''

''No''

''yes''

''no''

''yes''

''no '

''YES!! And thats it done! Know lets go i have to go meet with Cam and the others.''

''Fine.''

''But you know what we should do? You should walk with me to Josh's house and then i can give you a kiss on the cheek and with that Cam will get jealous.'' Derrick stated.

''I'm not sure about this but okay.''Claire exhaled.

**After letting Josh know that D&C were outside so that they could bring Cam to the window:**

''Look i had a great time so thanks.''Derrick said cooly.

''Yea me too thanks.'' Claire responded slyly.

And he kissed her on the cheek.

She giggled.

He turned to leave.

She turned to leave.

He looked back and smiled.

Cam looked back at the scene and started running down the stairs to beat up Derrick for hitting on HIS girl.

* * *

To see what happens next R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Claire's with WHO now?!

sorry i haven't updated in a while i have been busy. please enjoy this chapter and review and leave nice critic and comments.

I will upload more chapters later. And add more PC into them sorry and if i don't upload for a while don't 4get me :P

_SLAM!!_

Cam pushed Derrick up against the wall and was nose to nose with him

''What were you doing with, _Claire?!'' _Cam hissed.

''Look it was just one date!' D responded.

With the mention of just that word an evil glint that Derrick had never seen before appeared in Cam's precious blue/green eyes.

'' Yea, but you _KISSED _her,''

''It was just on the kiss and look she's hot.I'm hot. She's nice.I'm nice. She's single. I'm single. She likes me. I like her. See we are the perfect match.'' Derrick added but starting to get nervous. _I have never seem Cam like this, wait, that means Massie's plan is working. I guess she will defenitly have award me. _

And just by starting to smile at the thought a small smile appeared, was the mistake.

Derrick screamed in suddeness.

Cam punched him. Hard. On the nose. Causing pain and blood. Blood and pain. And all for a girl Derrick was trying for Cam to get back(But Cam doesn't know that :P)

D was pretty positive that Cam would have punched him again if it hadn't been Josh, Chris, and Kemp coming and breaking them up after hearing Derrick.

Josh and Chris had Cam and Kemp had Derrick. Cam was trying to have another go at Derrick.

_How could he do this to me. His best friend. Since they were young. He knew I liked her and he still went for her. And then saying that Claire was hawt and that she was single. But the biggest mistake was that he said that she liked D and D liked C and that they were the **perfect **match. Weren't Cam and Claire supposed to be the perfect match. The couple that were as right for each as two connecting puzzle pieces. And Massie. OMFG she was going to kill Claire if she found out that Claire went out with Derrick and that he kissed her._

Cam was slapped on the head out of his thoughts and back onto reality by Kemp.

''Sorry dude, but your mom called while you were punching Derrick saying that you needed to go home for your tick bath and monthly germ inspection,'' Kemp snickered.

''But..I...Don't...Have..Ticks...or...Inspections..'' He brought out with every breath he panted.

Josh sent him a look saying, _His mom called? Ticks? Germ inspections?._

Kemp shot him a, _go along with it _look.

''Uh...W-well, um, Y-yeah but that's what your mom said.''

In the end they convinced Cam that his mom did call and that he should go home.

'' We should IM Massie and tell her what happened before Claire gets there.'' Josh suggested.

'' This plan better work, I might have a sore nose for a couple of days now,'' Derrick muttered while bending his nose .

Chris ignoring Derrick asked,'' Why does it matter if we do it before or after Claire gets there?''

''Because Massie said that then Claire would start to get pressured and all.'' Kemp replied.

'' I bet that Cam is going to murder Josh in his sleep after he see's Josh on a date and having the ''hotz'' for Claire again.'' Chris said under his breath to Kemp.

''Oh he might because he knows that i still like Claire and of course who can resist me and my romaticicy(made up word) for Claire and only Claire.'' Josh joked obviously having heard Chris.

_Knock Knock_

Came from the front door.

''I'll go open it,'' Said Josh uncertainly.

It was the one and only... scroll down to find out

**_NOT GOING TO TELL YA IF YOU DON'T COMMENT AND READ THE NEXT CHAPTER P_**


	8. Chapter 8

Claire's with WHO now?!

_SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN A WHILE I HAVE BEEN BUSY BUT I WILL HAVE AT LEAST 2 CHAPTERS MORE UPLOADED BY THE END OF NEXT WEEK... THX FOR READING AND R&R (PLZ ONLY NICE STUFF) ;)_

_Knock Knock_

''I'll get it,'' Said Kemp as he went to get the door. He opened the door to reveal a young girl in a girl scout uniform.

'' WE DON'T WANT ANY COOKIES!'' He screamed as soon as he saw the girl.

''Dude, what's your problem? Thats' my sister.'' Josh exclaimed as he went to the door to let in his sister. Kemp could have swore that he heard the little girl mutter ''butt head'' as she passed him to go upstairs.

_Knock Knock_

'' I'll get it,'' Josh said annoyed.

''AHHHHHHHH,'' Chris screamed as he saw who was at the door.

'' May i come in Mr.Hotz?'' Asked Principal Burns as she entered the house without waiting for a relpy.

'' Um,...Er...Not to be rude but um, what are you doing here?'' Derrick asked uncertain.

'' Well, before I can give out this information I need to ask. Is Ms.Lyons or Mr.Fisher here?'' She replied.

''Noooo..'' Kemp said.

' Well, I was at my house, relaxing watching tv when I heard a knock on the door. And when i went to see who it was I was suprisized to see-'' But she was cut off by

Chris yelling ''I DID NOT DO IT!!''. Everybody stared at him for a second then looked at P.B. to continue.

'' When I saw Ms. Block, Ms. Rivera, Ms. Dylan(sorry don't know how to spell last name and lazy to check) and Ms. Gregory. And they explained to me that Claire and Cam have been distracted by themselves to focus on their friends, family and school work, so they proposed that I give them permission to hand-cuff them for the day or longer. And they also said that they talked to their parents and they are okay with this so. Just have Mr. Fisher under the ''PC tree'' at 9:00 sharp! That is all.'' And with that she exited the house.

''Claire.'' Kemp said.

''And.'' Chris proclaimed.

''Cam.'' Added Josh.

''HAND-CUFFED!'' Exclaimed Derrick and they all started laughing.

PRETTY COMMITTE:

''So how was your date?''

'' Is he a good kisser?''

''Was he a gentlemen?''

''He didn't make any moves, right?''

Ganged up as soon as she entered Massie's guest house.

'' Guys! Hold up! It wasn't a date. We didn't kiss. I guess he was a gentlemen. And MASSIE of course he didn't make any moves.'' Answered Claire.

'' CLAIRE TELL US _EVERYTHING,'' _Massie exclaimed patting the sleeping bag next to her. And they gossiped til 12, then they went to get they beauty sleep.

CAM:

**Slams the door and jumps onto his bed to think.**

_I have been such an idiot, if i don't talk to her soon she might get over me and thats not good. And Derrick is DEAD. How could he go out with her...and kiss her. But i can't seem desperate or she might think I'm weak. Her hair looked good today. Snap out of it Cam your starting to talk like a girl._

**Buzz**

New TXT Message

**Josh: Meet at PC TREE at 9 sharp**

And with that Cam got his soccer ball and ran outside to let out his anger

PLZ READ AND REVIEW PLZ GIVE SUGGESTIONS

TTYL


	9. Chapter 9

Claire's with WHO now?!

''Dude, where are the girls?'' Kemp asked pissed.

''Yea, it's 8:59. It would be nice if they at least had the manners to show up early.'' Chris added.

Cam walks up.

''Whats' up?''

Before anybody could reply the Pretty Commitee walked up.

Claire's POV:

As soon as i saw the Soccer team I turned and started walking back when Massie grabbed my elbow and me around and hissed in my ear.

''Don't let him think that your weak,''

''Hey boys,'' The girls minus me greeted.

Then Massie elbowed me in the ribs. Very. Hard.

So I mumbled ''Hi.''

Derrick went to Massie and gave her a kiss on the cheek and Josh went to Alicia and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Massie grabbed Claire and Derrick dragged Cam and put them next to each other. Josh walked behind them and firmly grabbed their shoulders so that they wouldn't be able to escape after Massie explained what they were going to do to them.

''Claire the PC and I are tired of you being depressed.'' Massie stated.

''And Cam the BB and I are tired of you moping around. '' Derrick added.

And at the same time they screamed, '' I am not _depressed,'' (_Claire_) _and (Cam) ''I am not _moping around,''_

''But that doesn't change the fact that you guys can't even talk to each other,''

''We _can _talk to each other,'' Claire stuttered.

''Then you wouldn't mind being hand-cuffed together for a while,'' Alicia stated while taking out a pair of hand-cuffs.

''Huh...' Claire and Cam muttered but it was too late Alicia had already had-cuffed them together.

''Haha, Massie. _Uncuff me now!''_Claire whisper-yelled.

''I don't think I will and before you think about telling P.B. about this we already talked to her and she said it was fine to do so.'' Massie exclaimed.

_Ring Ring_

''TTYL,'' Dylan said as the PC and the BB left for class.

''Yo,Derrick!'' Cam yelled as he ran and dragged Claire across the lawn toward the BB boys.

'' We have soccer practice,'' Cam exclaimed as they reached him.

''And I was going to hang out with Layne and Chris,'' Claire explained.

''Chris _Albely!'' _Cam proclaimed while glaring at Claire.

''Yeah, whatever,'' Claire muttered while turning back to Josh,Derrick,Kemp and Chris.

''Simple. You bring Claire to soccer practice since we already explained to the Coach. And Claire you cancel your plans because we have a date,'' Josh said.

'' I don't run and we don't have a date.'' claire stated.'' Plus, I can't cancel my plans . Layne said that the boys there are cute.'' She added.

''Well change of plans. You cancel, go to soccer and we go out to eat. Done, done and done.'' Josh said as he imitated Massie. And with that the BB started running toward the school.

_Ring Ring_

''Come on that's the late bell,'' Cam grunted and they headed off to their first period.

**hey guys i promise that the next chapter will be longer and that i will have alot of fun writing the next couple of chapters **

the next chapter is most likely about Cam and Claire's day with the hand cuffs! I might add soccer practice or i might put it in the next chapter after that

ttyl and thx

r&r,

Bookworm Allison


	10. Chapter 10

**Claire's with WHO now?!**

Chapter 7:

As soon as claire and Cam entered the class room their classmates started muttering to each other. Cam and Claire held their heads high and went to sit down in the back of the class room.

The teacher,Mr. Watson, being ordered by P.B. not to complain about the hand-cuffs tried to keep the lecture going normally.

When Mr.Watson ordered the class to write down a list of their top 5 best moments of their lives is when the problems started. See Claire being right handed and having the hand cuff around her right wrist would also drag Cams' left wrist up, but Cam being left-handed and being left hand cuffed was starting to start a problem.

''Can you stop!'' Cam whisper-yelled.

'Can I...What about you?''Claire whisper-exclaimed.

''_Enough,''_ Yelled Mr.Watson. He was known for having a temper.

'How about instead of writing them you two can say them in front of the class and say them,'' He continued.

''Um,'' Claire started. Knowing that if she said her top 5 moments she would be embarassed but also that she couldn't lie for her life got up. Dragging Cam with her forward in front of Mr.Watson said,'' Can I go to the bathroom? Its that _time of month,''_

''Uh, yes go..'' He would have started to yell stuff about her just wanting to not say her top five moments in front of the class but no male likes to her about female problems.

''That was close,'' Claire stated.

''You don't really have...it, right?'' Cam asked uncertain.

'What?...Ohhhh. No I made that up so not to say the top 5.'' Claire giggled.

''What are your top 5 moments?'' Cam asked curiously.

''Um, you first.'' Claire asked uncertain.

''Okay but promise me you'll tell me yours after,okay?''

''Promise,''

''Okay.

One: Making the soccer team.

Two:Meeting Derrick

(he said the following while starring at his feet)Three: Running into you at Massie's party.

Four: Our first kiss

and Five: Being hand-cuffed right now.'' He finished

''Tell me yours now,' He added.

'' _OKay..._

One: Seeing Todd for the first time

Two: Meeting Mandy and Sarah, my Orlando BFFS

Three: Getting accepted into the Pretty Commitee

Four: You asking me out

and five our first kiss,'' Claire stated.

Cam looked up and into Claire's eyes to see if she was lying but in there there was nothing but sencerity.

He started to lean in.

She started to lean in but right when their lips were centimeters apart...

''_You got the money money_

_Shes got the hottie body_

_We wanna party party_

_Hook it all up''_

Claires' phone rang alerting a text message.

_NEW TXT MESSAGE_

**DONT KISS HIM-M**

Claire looked over Cam's shoulder to see Massie mouthing no and waving her arms in a NO signal.

With that claire sighed looked up at Cam to see him sighing too just as the bell rang.

Nothing else besides that moment really mattered to Claire so the rest of the day went into a haze.


	11. Chapter 11

Claire's with WHO now?!?!

Hey everybody sorry 4 disappearing and not updating. Thanks everybody who put this story on their alerts, favs, and who reviewed and put me on their author alerts and favorites. I have decided to try and finish this story but we'll see. And here is chapter 11:

Claire POV: (in a classroom the final class has ended)

_Omg this day has gone on forever. I can't believe I told Cam my best 5 moments. I was so close to kissing him…stupid Massie._

Something nudged me in the back, I kept on thinking.

It hit me harder. _Dang it ain't I allowed to think anymore._

I decided to look up. I looked up to see Cam's green/blue eyes staring intently into mine. I felt like he was looking right into my soul.

I had to look away. I did…I wished I could have stayed here all day just staring into his eyes.

''You ready to go play soccer?'' Cam asked me when he noticed that I had left my dream-like state.

''Ready as I'll ever be,'' I replied.

We walked towards the locker rooms, I hesitated.

''Cam I am _not_ going in there. It's the boys locker room and look at me I'm a girl.'' I stated.

''But I need to change,'' He answered simplyly.

I stared at the door thinking. Massie informed me earlier that I'd have to go into the dreaded room. She told me that the guys had told the coach up the hand-cuff situation and that he was cool with it but Cam still had to play and get dressed or he wouldn't be allowed to play at the finals, which the guys have finally made. I knew how much it meant to Cam to play and I knew that the other guys wouldn't win without Cam. I decided.

''Fine but if I end up scared its on your head, got it?''

I know it isn't much but I tried. To be honest I'm not really into this story anymore but I know that a lot of others are so I tried to update. What I'm trying to say is that this story is up for grabs. If you like writing and like this story and want to finish it, tell me and the story is yours.

Sorry for grammer mistakes and review please

ttyl


End file.
